


Buffy The Vampire Slayer: The Orb of Kanuu

by AGreaterCreator



Series: The Orb of Kanuu [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreaterCreator/pseuds/AGreaterCreator
Summary: Giles discovers a supernatural orb that allows him to control minds. So decides to have some fun with his Slayer and her friends.





	1. My little Slayer

This is a fictional story about fictional people, it's a perverted story (I hope) so should not be read by anyone under 18.  
  
  
Pairings: Buffy/Giles (Sarah Michelle Geller/Anthony Stuart Head).   
  
  
Codes: M/F, MC, magic.

Buffy The Vampire Slayer: The Orb of Kanuu Chapter 1.  
by agreatercreator1@gmail.com

**Chapter 1**

Giles finally found references to the globe Buffy had got from that cult it was the Orb of Kanuu a magical orb from a hell dimension that allows its bearer to control minds. He knew he could do so much good with it. He could stop wars end all demons the possibilities were endless.  
  
As he was thinking about what he could do Buffy burst into his house. "Giles, Giles!" she shouted. She froze and stared at the orb in Giles's hand.  
  
"Buffy are you..." Giles trailed off as he remembered the Orb of Kanuu. 'Ok,' he thought any doubt that this was the mystical orb was now gone. Another use for the orb came to mind as Giles stared at the beautiful young Slayer who stood before him. As she started to come back into focus he spoke. "Buffy, look at the orb. Concentrate on the orb and feel yourself relaxing. The orb is making you feel warm inside. You like watching it."  
  
Giles saw Buffy's eyes begin to glaze as she stared at the orb. He also felt his trousers grow tighter around his groin. "Buffy, how do you feel?"  
  
"Great," she replied in a slurred voice.  
  
It was working Giles couldn't believe it. "Ok, Buffy, listen to my voice. I am your Watcher and you are my Slayer, so you must obey me. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"'Yes' what? Say it."  
  
"You are my Watcher and I am your Slayer, so I must obey you."  
  
"Whatever I command."  
  
"Whatever you command."  
  
"Good. Now, Buffy, take off your shirt."  
  
Giles sat watching as Buffy unbuttoned her blue silk blouse revealing her white lace bra. Giles felt a lump in his throat and his trousers.  
  
"Go-good, Buffy" Giles stammered, "Now, please, remove your trousers."  
  
She obediently began unfastening her skin tight black trousers as she pulled them down and off showing her matching white lace panties. Giles couldn't help but sigh with pleasure.  
  
"Ok, Buffy, time to train. Show me some moves."  
  
Buffy began doing her martial art moves as Giles got undressed. Once naked Giles sat back down and began masturbating while watching his sweet little Slayer dancing around in her underwear. When he couldn't take it anymore he told her to stop and remove her bra. She did and Giles was amazed by her perfect 34B breasts. He walked up behind her and reaching around he took her breasts in his hands and began kneading them. He thought they felt amazing, then he let go.  
  
"You're doing great. Now turn around and kneel down."  
  
She did her face inches from Giles throbbing erection.  
  
"Suck me," he commanded and Buffy opened her mouth allowing his cock in as she began sucking away like a good little Slayer.  
  
Giles felt his balls tightening and was soon filling Buffy's mouth with his load. As he pulled out he covered her face with his mess. "Good," he said, "Now remove your panties."

  
She did he told her, to lay down with her legs open, which she also did. Giles leaned into her neatly shaved pussy and inhaled before licking her slit. "Mmmm you taste good," he said before sticking his tongue up her and lapping up all her flavour.  
  
He looked up her perfect body to her cum covered face and felt himself become hard again, so standing up he positioned himself at her opening and inserted his cock. He watched Buffy's eyes flicker as he thrust in and out of her. When he once again felt his balls tightening he pulled out of her and came all over her perfect breasts.  
  
"Now, Buffy, this is quite a mess you've made. I think you should lick me clean."  
  
Buffy knelt down and began running her tongue over his shaft until he once again found himself begin to stiffen.  
  
"Now, Buffy, bend over."  
  
She stood up walked over to Giles's sofa and bent over the arm.  
  
Giles walked up behind her. "You're my little Slayer slut."  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"And I am your Watcher and master."  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Say it!" he ordered.  
  
"I'm your little Slayer slut, my watcher my master."  
  
"You want me to fuck you don't you?"  
  
"Yes, my Watcher master. Fuck me like the little Slayer slut I am."  
  
With that Giles rammed himself in Buffy's sweet hole and began thrusting he was in heaven she was so tight it was bliss.  
  
Suddenly Buffy began to moan in ecstasy as an orgasm ripped through her it wasn't much longer before Giles felt the familiar tightening in his groin, so pulled out just in time to cum all over her arse.  
  
Giles fell back exhausted. "Well, Buffy, that was most enjoyable. Now I want you to clean up and get dressed. Then go home to bed. Then tomorrow you will remember this as a wonderful dream and become aroused whenever you think about it. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, my Watcher master."  
  
"Whenever I say 'slayer slut' you will go into a trance again, ok?"  
  
"Yes, my Watcher master," she picked up her clothes and began leaving.  
  
"Oh, Buffy, leave your underwear."  
  
Buffy got dressed and left and Giles sat down. 'I can't believe the Orb works,' he thought, "I wonder what Willow is doing?'.


	2. Anya the plaything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his fun with the Slayer, Giles is woken up by Anya and decides it's her turn

This is a fictional story about fictional people, it's a perverted story (I hope) so should not be read by anyone under 18.

Pairings: Anya/Giles (Emma Caulfield/Anthony Stuart Head).  
M/F, MC, magic.

Buffy The Vampire Slayer: The Orb of Kanuu Chapter 1.  
by agreatercreator1@gmail.com

Chapter 2  
The next morning Giles woke up he couldn't believe the night before. He finally got to fuck his little slayer slut. Then he began thinking about all the other girls. He imagined Dawn eagerly sucking his cock, Willow and Tara putting on a lesbian show for him, fucking Joyce up the arse, and Anya giving him a lap dance. He began wondering if he could get Cordelia to come back. God, he'd wanted to fuck her since he'd first met her. 'God, it's a shame Faith is in prison,' he thought, 'She would have been fun.'

Giles made a cup of tea and thought who would be his toy today. As he drank his tea he weighed up his options. He knew Willow and Tara was out as they were out of town with Buffy, so who should he visit. Suddenly as if making the decision for him the phone rang. Giles answered the voice in his typically upper-class British way, "Giles residence, Rupert Giles speaking."

"Giles," came the all too familiar whining voice of Anya, "We have a big problem at the shop."

"Fine, Anya, I'm on my way."

Giles arrived at the magic shop about ten minutes later. He entered and found Anya frantically running around searching for something. He locked the door and approached her.

"Oh, Giles, thank god, you're here."

Giles pulled the orb out, "Anya, look."

Anya looked at the orb and froze.

"Now, Anya, there is nothing wrong you. Just decide to close up shop today," Giles squeezed Anya's left breast through her shirt.

Anya looked confused then said, "I think I will close up shop today." She locked the door and closed the blinds.

"Good," said Giles as he admired her arse in her tight jeans. "Anya..."

She turned round to find him holding up the orb. Giles took a second to look Anya up and down she was hot in her tight red t-shirt and blue jeans. "Anya," he said, "listen to me. You are getting very hot, so hot, that you feel the only solution is to take off your shirt."

"Jeez," replied Anya, "I am boiling." As she said it she peeled of her shirt revealing her red silk bra. Then without a word she peeled off her jeans standing before Giles in just her underwear. Anya smiled, "That's better. Nice and cool!" she exclaimed.

Giles just smiled, "Now, Anya, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," she replied.

"I need you to remove your bra."

Without a second thought, Anya unclasped her bra and allowed it to fall to the floor.

"Very good, Anya. Now the panties."

She pulled her panties down and off stepping out of them. Giles approached Anya and moved behind her reaching around her he ran his hands up across her breasts then down between her legs while grinding himself against her cute little ass.

Stepping back Giles undid his trousers and pulled out his erect cock. "Suck it."

Without question, Anya dropped to her knees and took Giles in her mouth.

"Wow!" he moaned as Anya used her mouth and tongue like a pro.

Giles thrust his hips forward as he began to fuck her mouth. Anya couldn't help but grimace as she got her first taste of his pre-cum as he felt his balls begin to tighten. Giles pushed Anya on to her back and kneeling over her he squeezed his cock between her tits and thrust back and forth until he sprayed his seed all over Anya's face and hair.

Getting off her he let Anya stand up as he walked over to a chair while undressing he sat down. "Anya come here." The cum soaked former demon obediently approached him standing in front of him he smiled, "Dance for me."

Anya was swaying and dancing seductively to the music. As Giles watched he felt his cock begin to stiffen again. He began stroking himself until he was fully erect. As part of her seductive dance, Anya was caressing her breasts and cunt much do the delight of Giles.

"Anya come here," he managed to mutter through his arousal.

Anya now on all fours crawled over to him she looked up at him and he stared at her smiling and holding his cock.

"Sit on this."

Getting to her feet Anya straddled him and with her hands, she inserted him into her. They both began thrusting as he leaned forward and began sucking her breasts and licking her nipples.

"Oh, Anya!" he muttered, "I never thought there'd be a time where you wouldn't annoy me."

"Thank you."

After a few more minutes as an orgasm ripped through Anya, Giles felt the all too familiar. So pushing her off to the floor Giles kneeled over her and placing her hand on his cock he allowed her to finish him off until his sticky mess was once spraying her hair and face covering the first layer.

Spent Giles collapsed to the floor while Anya sat now motionless in a trance next to him. After getting some energy back he sits up and turns to her, "Anya."

She turned to him.

"Give me your panties."

She stood up picked up her red silk panties and passed them to the now dressing Giles.

"Good, now get cleaned up and dressed. Once dressed you will forget me coming here today. Do you understand?"

"Yes," came her reply.

"You will return to normal, but if I ever say the phrase 'debauched demon' you will return to how you are now, ok?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Off you go," he said.

She turned and went to clean up. Once dressed Giles left the shop and headed home.


	3. The Witches late night visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles finally gets to live out a fantasy and have a threesome with Willow and Tarra.

This is a fictional story about fictional people, it's a perverted story (I hope) so should not be read by anyone under 18.  


Willow/Tara/Giles (Alyson Hannigan/Amber Benson/Anthony Stuart Head).

M/F/F, MC, magic.

Buffy The Vampire Slayer: The Orb of Kanuu Chapter 1.

by [agreatercreator1@gmail.com](mailto:agreatercreator1@gmail.com)

**Chapter 3**

Giles sat at home wow he thought the last couple of days were awesome he began planning for Willow god he’d wanted her for years ever since that night. He closed his eyes and remembered that night 3 years ago.

The Scoobies as they referred to themselves were in the library studying a new demon threat Buffy had gone to find it, Xander and Cordelia had given up and snuck off together leaving him and Willow as he was in the stacks looking for a new book he heard a loud bang running to investigate he found her laying on the floor passed out from exhaustion as he crouched by her side he noticed her dress had slipped up to her thighs he also noticed that she was wearing Knee socks instead of tights unable to resist e reached out hooked his finger under the hem and slid it up revealing her cotton clad crouch he carried on pulling her dress as far as her hips and drank in the vision her white cotton panties decorated with delicate pink love hearts. His hand shaking Giles pulled the front of her panties aside and nearly passed out with excitement suddenly Willow began to stir and Giles panicked let go of her and ran behind a bookcase emerging as Willow sat up and embarrassedly pulled her dress down “must have dozed off” she muttered “I’m going to call it a night” with that she left leaving Giles to masturbate over the images fresh in his mind.

Giles decided he had waited long enough picking up the phone he called Willow and explained he had something to show her asking her to come straight round. He decided this time he was going to record it so set up a video camera in his living room. Then he heard the knock on his door he ran to answer it his eyes lit up Willow and Tara standing there both wearing coats and clearly nightwear underneath “this better be good Giles” Willow said half asleep Giles invited them in and took them through to the kitchen sat them both down and pulled out the orb. It began glowing as the two witches stared at it “look at it” Giles whispered “look at the orb glow and feel yourselves relax it's so relaxing” after a few minutes Giles new the two lesbian witches were his.

“Ok ladies stand-up” he commanded the two girls stood up. “Make yourselves at home take your coats off” they did Willow was Wearing a Nightie with a pink teddy decorating the front and Tara’s had multi-coloured hearts on “follow me” he said leading them to the living room and standing them in front of the camera “lift your nighties for me” without hesitation they both took the hem of their nighties and lifted them up revealing their cotton panties Willows were pale blue and Tara’s white and pink. Giles smiled “now girls fuck” as the two girls fell into each other’s arms Giles began undressing watching them pull each other nighties and panties off the two fell onto the sofa kissing passionately Giles sat watching and masturbating furiously as Willow spread her legs and Tara dropped to her knees and began eating her out. Standing up Giles approached the witches and stood next to willow then placing a hand on the back of her head guided his cock into her mouth. As she began sucking away Giles was in heaven he looked down at Tara “Ok Slut your turn” reaching out he grabbed Tara by the hair pulled her face away from Willows pussy and shoved his cock in her mouth and began skull fucking her “god he thought her mouth felt good on his cock” it wasn’t long before he felt the familiar twinge in his groin so he grabbed willow and pulled her to the ground next to Tara “kiss” he demanded as the lovers began kissing Giles masturbated until he came all over the faces of the duo.

Sitting down he told them to eat each other out watching them Giles was enjoying watching the teen witches delighted in each other’s flavour. Giles began to feel himself stiffen again. Getting up he walked over to the girls and positioned himself behind Willow with one thrust he entered her “wow” he thought the feel of her tight cunt was amazing especially with Tara still licking away he could feel her tongue against the underside of his shaft as he thrust away he was in heaven. Looking down at his little lesbian lovers he began wondering what Tara felt like so he pulled out of Willow and moved around until he was in position to enter Tara “good god” he yelled she was even tighter this was an even better feeling he knew he wouldn’t last long inside her but he kept on thrusting away until he came deep inside her.

Over the next few hours they carried on licking and sucking each other eventually Giles began getting tired so he ordered the cum covered witches to go and clean up. When they came back he had them get dressed “ok girls go home and go to bed, when you wake up tomorrow you will be back to normal and have no memory of coming here tonight,” Giles said adding “whenever I say the phrase Wicked Wiccan you will sink back into a trance”. With that Willow and Tara left and Giles sat in the chair and fell asleep...


	4. Drucilla's surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drucilla ambushes Giles to send a message. He soon learns vamps can be fun.

This is a fictional story about fictional people, it's a perverted story (I hope) so should not be read by anyone under 18.  
  
  
Pairings: Drucilla/ Giles (Juliet Landau/ Anthony Stuart Head).   
  
  
Codes: M/F, MC, magic.

Buffy The Vampire Slayer: The Orb of Kanuu Chapter 4.  
by agreatercreator1@gmail.com

**Chapter 4**

Giles woke up with a start, sitting up he smiled he could still smell Willow and Tara in the air he looked at his watch 3:27 am.

Getting up he put on his robe and went downstairs for a cup of tea as he put the kettle on he heard movement outside so picking up a flashlight he went out to look. Seeing nothing around Giles turned to head back in and there she was.

Drucilla stood in the doorway Giles looked around he had no out.

“Hello little Watcher,” she said,

“Hello,” he replied, “what do you want?”

She simply smiled. A cold loveless smile

“your Slayer keeps hurting my friends, so I decided to hurt her friends.” She moved closer.

“So, are we talking just torture or are you planning on killing me too?”

“We will see. I’m probably gonna suck you dry and leave your desiccated corpse for the slyer to find” she uttered as that cold smile returned.

Giles smiled back at her “well could we continue inside”.

Drucilla was surprised by his comment.

“I invite you in of course” he added, “Its just a bit chilly out here.”

Drucilla nodded and they both headed inside, Giles knew it was risky letting her in but all his weapons were inside so it’s the only way he stood a chance. Once inside Giles turned to Drucilla “Coffee” Drucilla shook her head standing between him and the kitchen which is where he kept his weapons

“This is gonna be fun,” she said.

Beginning to panic Giles looked around the living room for a makeshift weapon, nothing. He looked over at the Orb on the mantlepiece. He doubted it would work on the undead, but he thought it was worth a try.

He ran across the room and grabbed the Orb and as Drucilla pounced on him he shut his eyes held it up the Orb, silence opening his eyes again Giles saw Drucilla stood just staring at the Orb, he smiled. “That’s right Dru just watch the Orb just watch it and relax feel yourself being drawn into the Orb and letting go of your mind and your will, you belong to the orb and to me, do you understand”

“yes” she replied as Giles looked at the vampire he realised she was actually kinda hot. Leaving her swaying in the living room Giles went and locked the front door and grabbed his camera. Then back in the living room, he began recording

“Ok Dru, strip”.

Dru grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it off she now stood before Giles in just black heeled shoes, stockings and black silk panties her beautiful breasts hanging free. Giles looked her up and down

“you know Dru your right, this will be fun, now kneel”.

She obeyed. Still holding the camera Giles licked his lips

“ok Dru take out my dick” again Drucilla obeyed opening his dressing gown and pulling down his underwear then she just knelt there his erection inches from her face. “well” he said “you came to suck my dry” he thrust his hips prodding her in the face “so open your mouth and suck it”.

She opened her mouth and allowed him in before she began eagerly sucking away after a couple of minutes it occurred to Giles vampires don’t need to breathe and they can’t choke, smiling Giles grabbed the back of Drucilla’s head and thrust as far as he could so her nose was pressed against his stomach and his dick was in her throat but she didn’t react just kept sucking Giles began to moan in ecstasy “this feels amazing” he uttered. He knew he wouldn’t last long with this feeling and he was right before long he was hit with the tightness in his balls “well” he uttered “time too feed the little vampire bitch” and with one final thrust, he released flooding her mouth with cum.

Giles sat down “ok pet. Make me a coffee” without a word and with cum dribbling down her chin Dru got up and went to make Giles a coffee.

A few minutes later she came back into the room carrying a cup of coffee and placed it in front of Giles. He had a sip then looked up at Dru. “Very good, I should keep you as a pet. Take off your panties” she did so and getting up Giles made her bend over the coffee table then kneeling down behind her, he began fucking her. “You are a good fuck” he admitted “you will make a great slave” he began thrusting harder and harder until he felt it. This time he didn’t stop, Vampires can’t get pregnant so there was no risk. With that in mind, he thrust and filled her cunt with his seed then pulling out he stood up and wiped his cock clean with her hair.

Then he sat back down and continued drinking his coffee. “So I have decided you now belong to me, but I have a mission for you. Go gather up a couple more vamp sluts for your master to enjoy. Will you do this for me”.

Kneeling Dru turned to him “yes my master”

He looked at her, her hair was matted with spunk and she had dried spunk all over her lips and chin.

“Good now put your dress on and fuck off, no need to clean yourself up I like your new look”.

Drucilla obeyed and with her dress on, she left Giles alone to sleep.


	5. Two Slayers for the Price of one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles and Buffy go after a recently escaped Faith

This is a fictional story about fictional people, it's a perverted story (I hope) so should not be read by anyone under 18.  
  
  
Pairings: Buffy/Faith/ Giles (Sarah Michelle Geller/ Eliza Dushku/ Anthony Stuart Head).   
  
  
Codes: M/F/F, MC.

Buffy The Vampire Slayer: The Orb of Kanuu Chapter 5.  
by agreatercreator1@gmail.com

**Chapter 5**

Giles woke up still in his chair still naked and sticky. He picked up the camera and replayed Dru sucking his cock smiling he ejected the cassette and put it in a box with the cassette of Willow and Tarra. He was just putting a fresh tape in when his phone rang.

“Hello this is Rupert Giles” he answered.

“Giles” came the familiar voice “we need you. At my place”

“Buffy, what’s up?”

“I will explain when you get here. Hurry”

She hung up. Giles considered what could be wrong then he washed, dressed and picking up the Orb and camera he headed over to Buffy’s.

When he got there, he was greeted by the whole gang, including Spike. Before he could speak Buffy turned to him.

“Its Faith, she’s escaped, but we know where she is. Willow found her she’s in L.A a place called Debs Lake. Me and Spike are gonna go get her.”

Giles thought to himself Faith was out, and she could be his, the thought of her made him tingle, he couldn’t pass this up he knew Debs Lake it was a two-day drive.

“No,” he said “Buffy, me and you will go. Spike needs to stay here someone needs to keep patrol while we are gone”

Buffy nodded “ok”

Spike just shrugged “Fine by me”

Buffy get ready we leave in five.

Five minutes later they were in the car ready to leave as they drove of Giles looked at Buffy she was wearing a little white shirt and a pink skirt he smiled.

“Oh Buffy,” he said smiling “you really are my little Slayer Slut”

Her eyes instantly glazed as she slipped into her trance.

“Are you ok?” he asked

“Yes, my Watcher may Master” she replied

“It’s ok slut, you can just call me Master”

“Yes master”

He noticed they were on a quiet road, so he pulled over

“Slut, show me your panties”

Buffy lifted her pink skirt to show her pink panties. Giles got out and walked round to her side of the car and began filming.

“Take them off” he commanded

She pulled the panties off and tossed them in the back. Showing her trimmed cunt.

“Now masturbate for me”

She began masturbating as Giles filmed her until she had a screaming orgasm

“Get out and strip for me”

Climbing out the car Buffy stripped and Giles kept filming when she was naked he ran his hand all over her body. Then pushed her too her knees.

“you know what I want”

She reached out and pulled out his cock and began sucking.

“oooh yeah, you’re a good little slut. Speaking of good little sluts when does Dawn come back? I can’t wait to fuck her”.

Buffy took him out of her mouth “next week master” she then carried on sucking.

Before long Giles was filling her mouth with his spunk and she swallowed as much as she could. Then Giles put the camera and cock away and looked down at Buffy “get dressed Slut”. She put her clothes on and he brought her out of her trance before they drove on.

It was about 6pm before they arrived at the Motel and Giles got a room with twin beds as soon as the got too the room Giles stood in front of Buffy

“Slayer Slut, strip”

She slipped into a trance and stripped.

“Now get on the bed”

She obeyed, Giles set up the camera and joined her on the bed then grabbing her knees and spreading them he entered her. She laid there panting as he fucked her.

“You know,” he said between thrusts “tomorrow when we find Faith, I’m gonna fuck you both senseless”

“yes Master”

After a few more thrusts he dragged her off the bed and forced her too her knees and he began masturbating hard and fast until he came all over her. He stood over her filming her reaction as she just smiled up at him drenched in cum.

“Go get cleaned up. Once your clean snap out of your trance and get to bed.”

With that, she went into the Bathroom and Giles went to bed to dream about tomorrow.

The next morning when Buffy woke up Giles was already up and dressed, Buffy went into the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later wearing tartan skirt, white vest and white tights.

“Let’s go”

It didn’t take them long to get to Debs lake and once there the place was deserted as far as they could tell, Giles couldn’t take his eyes off Buffy. Controlling them was like an addiction and he needed another fix. He saw a bench and sat down and uttered the magic words

“Slayer Slut”

Buffy once again slipped into her trance

“Please me” he commanded.

Buffy lifted her skirt to reveal she was wearing stockings, not tights and white lacey panties. Giles pulled off his trousers as Buffy slipped out off her panties and holding up her skirt she climbed onto his cock. Giles just sat back and enjoyed the feeling of the slayer bouncing on his cock.

They were both so into what they were doing they didn’t even notice Faith coming round the corner

“WHAT THE FUCK”

The voice got Giles attention, but Buffy kept bouncing up and down. Faith and Giles made eye contact then Faith turned to flee.

“STOP HER” Giles yelled.

Buffy immediately jumped to her feet and gave chase, she had to please her master. She chased Faith and eventually at the edge of the Lake she caught her.

“Look B, I saw nothing ok. So what if you like fucking the Watcher I won’t say a thing”

“I don’t care” replied Buffy “He is my Watcher and my Master I must obey him and please him”

Faith looked at Buffy and noticed she had a look in her eyes like she wasn’t fully awake. Just then Giles appeared Faith turned to him.

“What the fuck have you done to her, you sick fucker”

Giles smiled “I have made her mine, not just her but Willow, Tara, Anya and even Drucilla all mine and now you're going to be mine as well.”

That’s when Faith realised Giles was holding something some sort of Orb.

Faith and Buffy stood side by side waiting for their master’s orders. They were so excited to get to please. As soon as he set up the camera, he looked at them both.

“Strip each other. Slowly”

The two slayers turned to each other Faith pulled Buffy’s top off and Buffy returned the favour by stripping off Faith’s shirt. Neither girl was wearing a bra. Buffy then kneeled and opened faiths jeans and as faith kicked off her shoes Buffy pulled them down and off leaving Faith in just a white thong.

"Buffy remove the thong, without hands"

Buffy leaned forward and ripped it off with her teeth then slid out of her own skirt before standing up Giles looked at the naked Slayers.

“Beautiful now embrace each other lets kiss and makeup.

The two girls wrapped their arms around each other and kissed a slow and passion-filled kiss. Then they held each other.

Giles noticed a cabin “Who lives there?”

“No one” replied Faith “it's where I have been hiding out”

“excellent said Giles “after you”

The Slayers headed to the cabin and Giles followed enjoying the view of their sweet arses. Once inside Giles wasted no time ordering the girls to lick each other Buffy went and laid on a sofa Faith climbed on top of her upside down so their faces were in each other’s pussies they took in each other’s scent before burying their faces and lapping away Giles couldn’t wait any longer. He got behind Faith and stuck himself in her. She was so wet, and he could feel Buffy still licking away, although now she was licking his shaft as well.

As he thrust away he knew he wasn’t going to last long and he wanted to feel Faith's mouth so he ordered her onto her knees and she began sucking on his cock.

Her skill was far superior to Buffy’s and it was less than a minute before he was exploding all over Faith

“Buffy, Faith has made a mess come lick her clean.”

Giles sat back and watched as Buffy licked all his cum off of Faith then the two girls went back to pleasing each other.

They spent the rest of the evening sucking and fucking each other and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

The next day the two Slayers woke up shocked by the fact they were both naked and covered in Cum. They turned to Giles furious, but he simply held up the orb and both girls drifted off again

“Ok,” Giles said to himself “they will come out of the trance if they sleep. Good to know”

He stood over the Girls Faith, Buffy I’m gonna wake you up when I do you will clean and dress and not think anything of what has happened here. Faith when I say Slayer Slut like Buffy you will enter a trance. Do you both understand?”

“Yes Master” they replied.

“Good. Also, you two will return to Sunnydale. Faith you will be a good little slayer from now on. I will return home soon; I have decided to go fuck Cordelia while I’m here. OK 5,4,3,2,1 wake”

The Slayers opened their eyes stood up and left the room.

An hour later Giles was waving them off as they returned home.


	6. Meet Fred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles goes to Angel Investigations to find Cordelia but instead, he meets Winifred Burkle

This is a fictional story about fictional people, it's a perverted story (I hope) so should not be read by anyone under 18.  
  
  
Pairings: Fred/ Giles (Amy Acker/ Anthony Stuart Head).   
  
  
Codes: M/F, MC, magic.

Buffy The Vampire Slayer: The Orb of Kanuu Chapter 6.  
by agreatercreator1@gmail.com

**Chapter 6**

Giles sat on a bench over the road from Angel Investigations waiting for the perfect moment after about an hour of sitting and waiting he saw 3 guys leaving, he recognised Angel and Wesley but not the third guy. This was his time he decided as he got up and approached the hotel as he entered, he saw a mousy looking young girl reading a book.

“Hello” he said as he approached her.

She looked startled

“My name is Rupert Giles” he continued “I’m looking for Cordelia Chase”

The girl smiled a pretty smile.

“You’re the Watcher” she spoke in a delicate voice “I know all about you, Cordy isn’t here. She’s having the night off. I’m Fred”

Giles was disappointed “I see”

He looked at Fred she was quite cute are you alone. She just nodded. Smiling Giles pulled out the Orb.

“Do you know what this is”

She looked as it fascinated as it began to glow, she shook her head. Unable to look away she just stared.

“It’s ok Fred, just watch it and relax”

She did as he commanded and slowly she slipped int a trance Giles put the Orb away

“Tell me Fred do you have a room here?”

She nodded “Yes”

“Call me Master”

“Yes Master”

“Good,” he told her “show me”

She led him to her room in the hotel as he entered, he locked the door behind him. Then pulling out his camera he sat down.

“Now Fred my dear, you need to show me those tits. Understand?”

“Yes Master”

Fred lifter her shirt revealing her perfect breasts. Giles reached out and began groping them.

“Very nice, now let’s see the rest of you”

Fred slowly began to strip. She pulled her shirt off then her skirt Giles sighed as he saw her cute purple panties then she kicked of her shoes and pulled off her panties. She stood before Giles naked and stunning.

“Very nice,” he told her “go sit on the bed”

She sat down and he stood up and stripped staring at her the whole time.

“Lie back” he commanded

She laid back. Giles grabbed her and pulled her legs towards him, so she was hanging over the edge of her bed then holding her lags apart he thrust himself into her. She let out a little whimper as he did so, and it was amazing she was easily the tightest, yet he began thrusting back and forth into her. As he did he looked at her face.

“Fred, are you a virgin?”

She nodded

“well relax this doesn’t hurt. It feels amazing ok?”

Her face changed from a grimace to one of bliss. This was the best thing she ever felt.

Before long she was squealing with pleasure and she had her first orgasm. Giles pulled out of her then climbing up her he straddled her chest and shoved his cock in her mouth.

“Suck”

She obeyed and began sucking away on the tip. Before long he felt he build-up and he pulled out just in time to cum all over her pretty face.

Getting up he got dressed.

“That was great, now you were about to give me Cordelia’s address”

She nodded and wrote an address on a piece of paper

“We never met”

Then Giles left her.


	7. Cordelia's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles finally gets his hands on Cordelia.

This is a fictional story about fictional people, it's a perverted story (I hope) so should not be read by anyone under 18.  
  
  
Pairings: Cordelia/ Giles (Charisma Carpenter/ Anthony Stuart Head).   
  
  
Codes: M/F, MC.

Buffy The Vampire Slayer: The Orb of Kanuu Chapter 6.  
by agreatercreator1@gmail.com

**Chapter 7**

Giles turned up to the address Fred had given him he was so excited more so than with anyone else he knocked on the door, no answer so he knocked again, still no answer Giles began to worry then he heard a voice from behind.

“Hello, can I help you?”

He spun around and there she was. Giles smiled

“Giles?”

She smiled and gave him a hug, she smelled wonderful and Giles felt a stir in his pants

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you,” he told her “can we go inside?”

She nodded and unlocked the door they went in. once inside Giles wasted no time in pulling the Orb out of his pocket. As Cordelia turned around her eyes caught sight of it as it glowed.

“Cordelia look at this” he held it out “look at it and relax, it's ok to relax. To relax and obey”

“Ok” she replied in a dreamy voice as she slipped into a trance

He stroked her face “Oh Cordy, I’ve wanted you for so long and now you’re mine”

“I’m yours” she repeated

“Undress for me Cordy”

She pulled off her black vest. Revelling a white cotton bra and sitting down she slipped off her black trousers to reveal Matching panties and black stockings.

Giles was surprised by the modest underwear but not disappointed she looked hot in anything. Giles pulled out his cock he was about to do something he wanted to do so many times grabbing her head he shoved his cock in her pretty little mouth. She sucked on it as he began to face fuck her.

“Oh god yes” he muttered “I always knew you could use that mouth of yours”

He knew he wouldn’t last long but that was fine they had a long night ahead of them. Before long he slid out of her mouth and was plastering her face with cum.

He sat down “look at you, covered in cum. You really are a dirty little slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes” she replied

“The correct way to address me is “Mr Giles, understand?”

“Yes Mr Giles”

“Good now let’s go to the bathroom we need a shower”

Cordelia got up and headed to the bathroom, Giles followed her in the bathroom Giles watched as Cordelia stripped out of her underwear and turned on the shower. Giles put down the camera facing the shower and stripped himself. Cordelia climbed in the shower Giles began rubbing his already hard cock as he watched the water spray her perfect body.

Then he joined her in the shower

“well then I guess we better get you cleaned up”

He pinned her to the wall under the water spray and took hold of her left breast kneading it he leaned in and began licking the nipple. Cordelia let out a little whimper as he did so. With his free hand, he reached between her legs and inserted a finger. Without any command he felt one of her hands wrap around his cock and slowly begin pumping away after a few minutes Giles hooked a hand under one of Cordelia’s knees and lifted her leg then stepping forward he slowly guided his cock into her. As he began pumping away his rhythm got faster and faster and her arms wrapped around his back. This was heaven. He knew she was enjoying it as well, the sounds she was making made that obvious. He kept her against that wall fucking away. It occurred to him that at this angle the camera wouldn’t get her only his back, but he didn’t care he would just have to fuck her again later. After another 10 minutes, he pulled out and pushed her to her knees then wrapped her hand around his cock. He looked at the camera this time the angle was perfect as she finished him off.

“Don’t make a mess” he warned as he forced her mouth open. Before he came for a second time.

“Now, get cleaned up and meet me in the bedroom.”

He left her too clean up and headed to her bedroom. Looking through her stuff he found a pink vibrator. He laid it on the sofa and waited.

After a few minutes, Cordelia entered still naked.

“I found that” he pointed to the pink vibrator “is that your favourite toy?”

She nodded “yes Mr Giles”

“Good, play with it for me”

She walked to the sofa and picked it up then sitting down she spread her legs and started using her toy Giles crouched down with the camera so he would have a perfect view.

Giles kept watching as Cordelia came to a screaming orgasm. Then he took her back to the living room and set the camera on the table facing the sofa and sat down with his cock pointing up at the ceiling.

“You are doing great Cordy, now come and ride my toy”

She walked over to the couch and straddled him.

“Face the camera,” he told her

She obeyed and facing the camera she lowered herself on his cock.

He bucked as she rode him like a pro. Reaching around, he took hold of her breasts and began kneading them, he never wanted this to end. He felt himself once again tense up but didn’t want to stop.

“You want me to cum inside you, don’t you?”

“Yes Mr Giles” she moaned

“Beg me”

“Please Mr Giles, please cum inside me”

With that Giles couldn’t hold on any longer as he came inside Cordelia and both collapsed onto the sofa panting in extasy.

Giles was brought out of his bliss when his phone rang.

“Hello Rupert Giles speaking”

“Hi Giles”

He recognised Dawn's voice immediately

“Hello Dawn, what’s up, hold on a second Dawn”

He covered the mouthpiece.

“Cordelia don’t just sit there you made a mess again. Use that little slut mouth and clean me.”

As Cordelia slid to the floor and wrapped her lips around Giles’s limp cum covered cock her returned to the phone call

“Sorry about that Dawn, What’s up”

“Giles. I turn 18 tomorrow. Will, you be here”

Giles thought for a moment. Not an easy feat with Cordelia sucking life back into his cock but how could he refuse. Fucking Dawn on her 18th.

“of course, I will. I should get back tomorrow evening come by about 8. You can have your present”

“Cool,” she replied, “what is it?”

“A surprise”

“I can’t wait to get it”

Giles smiled “and I can’t wait to give you it,” he told her “see you tomorrow”

“Bye,” she hung up.

He looked down at Cordelia.

“Ok that’s enough slut, let's use them nice big tits for a while”

Obediently Cordelia wrapped her tits around his cock and started wanking him with them. Again, he knew he wouldn’t last long and he didn’t within minutes he was once again covering Cordelia in cum.

He fell back onto the sofa.

"That was great Cordy, and I wish we could carry on but I have to go and molest Buffy's sweet little sister"

He began getting dressed.

"As for you you are gonna get cleaned up and go to bed. I was never here this was all a dream and that's how you will remember it as a fantasy dream. You will realise how much you really want me to fuck you and when you can't resist the urges anymore you will return to Sunnydale"

With that Giles dressed and left.


	8. Dawn the Birthday Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn turns 18 and Giles makes her into a woman

This is a fictional story about fictional people, it's a perverted story (I hope) so it should not be read by anyone under 18.  
  
  
Pairings: Dawn/Giles (Michelle Trachtenberg /Anthony Stuart Head).   
  
  
Codes: M/F, MC, magic.

Buffy The Vampire Slayer: The Orb of Kanuu Chapter 8.  
by agreatercreator1@gmail.com

**Chapter 8**

Giles arrived home about 7:15 only 45 minutes till Dawn would be here he thought. He couldn’t wait. He remembered the first time he had wanted Dawn. She was helping him out at the shop wearing one of her little skirts he asked her to grab something off a high shelf as she did, he held the ladder and had a perfect view of her purple panty-clad crotch. He was tempted to reach up her skirt and pull them panties off. After that, he noticed that when she was sat reading or laid down, he could often catch glimpses of her panties. Part of him thought she did it on purpose.

As Giles was thinking of the teen's petite curves there was a knock on the door Giles got up to answer it and was pleased to see Dawn stood smiling up at him, he smiled back.

“Hello my dear, come in”

As she walked passed him his eyes ran down her back all the way to her pert little ass and smiled.

“where is everybody?” he asked as innocently as he could.

“Buffy’s on patrol, Mums in bed, Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya are on a double date. Buffy said if I can crash here, she will pick me up in the morning”

“of course, you can, now presents”

Dawns eyes lit up as the headed to the living room and Giles passed her, her present she dropped to her knees and tore away the paper and was confused as she looked down at the outfit that resembled a Catholic School Girl Uniform along with a pair of cotton panties and white socks she looked up at Giles and her eyes fell on the glowing orb as she slowly felt her mind flittering away she was so transfixed on the orb she didn’t even notice the camera or the exposed erection pointing at her.

“just relax Dawn. We are gonna have some fun tonight ok?”

“Ok”

“Now tell me Dawn have you ever sucked a cock”

She nodded.

“Who’s?”

“Mr. Hommen”

Giles was shocked. “The school Janitor. Why him?”

“He caught me smoking weed and said he would report me unless I did.”

“Ok. Show me what you did”

Still, on her knees, Dawn crawled over to Giles and took hold of his cock before wrapping her lips around it and bobbing her head back and forth began sucking.

Giles stared down at the cute little teen as he enjoyed the sensation of her sucking on his cock. The feel of her tight wet little mouth he grabbed the back of her head and began thrusting away the lust driving him crazy he felt the tingle in his groin and filled her mouth. She surprised him by swallowing it all stepping back he looked down at her

“show me your tits”

She lifted her top-up

“Who else have you sucked off? Be honest”

She looked at the floor

“Xander”

Giles chuckled “really, tell me”

“he was round visiting Buffy and it was late; Buffy went to get a shower and me and Xander watched a film but I was tired and so I put my head on his lap and fell asleep. I woke up a few minutes later and realized he had put it in my mouth while I was asleep and was moving his hips. He had a hand up my top as well. I didn’t know what to do so I just pretended to be asleep until he came, and I swallowed and pretended to wake up. Then Buffy came down and we all watched the film. When he left, he told me he really enjoyed himself.”

“What else has Xander been up too?”

“I have caught him sneaking out of Buffy’s room once and once caught him molesting mum while she was asleep and have woke up a few times with him in my room”

“Does he know you have caught him”

She shook her head.

Interesting he thought to himself he never realized Xander was such a pervert. he could have some fun with this.

“Anyway enough chatter. Tell me have you ever been fucked?”

She shook her head

“Good. You're about to be”

He pulled her to her feet and led her to his table then got her on top of it and in one move pulled down her trousers and panties. Then pulling her to the edge of the table he smiled

“Don’t worry this will feel great”

Then he penetrated her.

“shit” was all he could manage to say. She was even tighter than Fred and Giles loved the feel. So did Dawn.

She panted and groaned with pleasure as he thrust away in her. He stopped just long enough to strip her naked. He wanted to see her, all of her. Then he got her on all fours and kneeling behind her he carried on fucking her. Reaching around, he took hold of her little tits and caressed them as her pussy caressed him.

It wasn’t long before he felt the build-up again so pulling out, he spun her around just in time to coat her pretty lips and tits with his mess.

Standing up he looked down at the teen covered in spunk and shook his head

“you really are a dirty little girl, aren’t you? Go and get a shower then put on your birthday present. I’m gonna order a pizza”

She nodded and headed to the bathroom.

20 Minutes later Pizza arrived Giles called dawn and she came in wearing the outfit he had given her he licked his lips as he looked her up and down and imagined what he was gonna do to her all night.

She sat opposite him and he smiled

“No Dawn. You like to be a cock tease, Sit in a way that will really tease me, show me the slut you are”

She shifted her position lifting her feet on to the chair insuring Giles a perfect view of her lilac cotton panties. Giles instantly got hard.

“Good little slut,” he said

Dawn began eating the pizza as Giles watched and masturbated making sure the camera was at the perfect angle.

After about 10 minutes Giles got up took the pizza out of her hand grabbed her arm and dragged her into the bedroom.

“Strip” he commanded

Dawn obediently began to undress. Pulling off her shirt and skirt she stood there in just her socks and panties and Giles ripped her panties off then threw her on the bed. Climbing on the bed with her he pried her legs apart a sticking his head between he began lapping at her pussy. Dawn moaned as Giles’s tongue probed her then as she orgasmed Giles knelt between her legs and penetrated her.

“Dawn, tell me how much of a slut you are”

“Oh am” she replied, “I’m a total slut.”

“Call me Mr. Giles”

“I’m such a horny slut, Mr. Giles”

“Just like your slut of a sister” he commented “and the witches, I wonder if your mum is a slut too”

“She will be for you, Mr. Giles”

With that, he dragged Dawn off the bed and pushed her to her knees. Then shoved his cock in her face

“Kiss it”

Once again dawn obeyed her master.

"Good little slut, now suck"

Dawn took Giles in her mouth and began sucking.

“you know” he moaned “when your slut sister comes for you tomorrow, I may teach you how to lick pussy, see if you’re as good at that as you are at sucking cock”

At that moment Giles felt the build-up and before long flooded Dawn's mouth with his hot load, She swallowed as much as she could but couldn’t get it all leaving some dribbling down her chin.

"Smile for the camera," he said.

He looked down at her

"Yet another mess Slut, clean up and go to bed. When you hear the words Kinky Key you will slip into a trance and do what I say Ok"

She nodded "Ok Mr. Giles".


	9. Sisterly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy comes to collect Dawn after her night with Giles and he decides to see how close two sisters can be.

This is a fictional story about fictional people, it's a perverted story (I hope) so it should not be read by anyone under 18.  
  
  
Pairings: Buffy/Dawn/Giles (Sarah Michelle Geller/Michelle Trachtenberg/Anthony Stuart Head).   
  
  
Codes: M/F/F, MC, magic.

Buffy The Vampire Slayer: The Orb of Kanuu Chapter 9.  
by agreatercreator1@gmail.com

**Chapter 9**

Giles was woken up by the knocking getting off the sofa, Giles looked in the bedroom Dawn was fast asleep and naked. Then another knock so Giles opened the door and smiled.

“Hello Buffy” he greeted

She walked in

“Morning” she replied, “where’s Dawn?”

Gilles pointed to the bedroom

“can you wake her? I need to pee”

Buffy headed to the bathroom and Giles to the bedroom. Suddenly Giles had an Idea and stripped then laying next to Dawn he woke her up. She saw him and jumped off the bed.

“Relax my Kinky Key” he commanded

Dawns expression changed

“Now come here and give me a wank”

“Sure Mr. Giles

Dawn straddled Giles and took his cock in her hands and began her task.

“Very good Dawn”

Just then the bedroom door opened, and Buffy walked in

“What’s taking so lo…” she saw Giles and Dawn and a rage-filled her “What the fuck?”

She leaped for them grabbing Giles ready to kill him. Panicked Giles almost forgot what to do then he suddenly remembered

“Let go Slayer Slut”

Buffy let go the fury leaving her replaced by a dazed calmness

“That’s better, you hurt me, Buffy”

“Sorry Master”

“I forgive you, now kiss me”

Buffy leaned in and gave her master a passionate kiss as they parted he looked at Dawn.

“You upset your sister maybe you should kiss her too”

Buffy approached her naked sister and the two sisters locked lips

Giles Stood filming the sisters

“You two are so beautiful,” he told them “now buffy strip and join your sister on the bed”.

Again Buffy obeyed her master and stripped then climbed on the bed next to her sister.

“Good sluts, now I want you too hold each other, explore each other, pleasure each other”

Dawn and Buffy began kissing as their hands roamed each other’s bodies Buffy’s hands found Dawn’s breasts and she began caressing them as she took a nipple in between her fingers and gently pinched it Dawn let a whimper escape into Buffy’s mouth then Buffy broke the kiss and moving down took her little sisters left breast into her mouth and began sucking her tongue massaging her nipple as she did Giles came to the edge of the and thrust his cock towards Dawns face. Without hesitation, Dawn opened her mouth and began sucking on Giles. This spurred Buffy on who moved even further down until her face was between Dawn's legs and after inhaling her scent, she plunged her tongue into her pussy.

Dawn writhed in pleasure as she continued sucking the Watchers cock the feel of Dawn's mouth and the sight of his slayer licking her little sister's cunt proved too much for the watcher and before long he was shooting his load down Dawn's throat.

Stepping back, he smiled “I need a drink”

He left the room as Dawn screamed in ecstasy.

He returned a few minutes later to find the sister's legs spread rubbing their pussies together. Both looking lost in the pleasure.

“Well, seems my sluts don’t need their master's help”

Giles approached the sisters and ran his hands over their bodies.

“Ok stop now” he commanded, and the Sisters immediately stopped “I have a gift for you”

Reaching into his bag he pulled out a strap on dildo

“Let’s begin” he passed it to Dawn.

He turned to Buffy

“Help your sister too put it on”

Buffy got behind Dawn and helped her to fasten the strap on as Giles laid on the bed as soon as the strap on was fastened, he turned to Buffy,

“Suck me my little Slayer Slut, Dawn fuck your sister”

Buffy took Giles in her mouth and Dawn got behind her and stuck her new toy up her.

As Dawn thrust herself deeper into her big sister, and Buffy groaned with pleasure as she sucked Giles deeper and harder. It was only a matter of minutes before Giles felt his balls tighten and he felt himself release into his Slayers mouth.

He pushed Buffy off him.

“Don’t be greedy, share with Dawn”

Buffy grabbed Dawn and began to kiss her. Sharing Giles’ spunk.

"Now," he said grabbing his clothes "get dressed and go"


	10. Heavy Sleeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Willow discover how much of a heavy sleeper Buffy is.

This is a fictional story about fictional people, it's a perverted story (I hope) so should not be read by anyone under 18.  
  
  
Pairings: Buffy/Xander/Willow (Sarah Michelle Geller/ Nicholas Brendon/Alyson Hannigan), Dawn/Giles (Michelle Trachtenberg/Anthony Stuart Head).  
  
  
Codes: M/F/F, MC, magic, Sleep Sex.

Buffy The Vampire Slayer: The Orb of Kanuu Chapter 10.  
by agreatercreator1@gmail.com

** Chapter 10 **

Giles watched as Dawn and Buffy got dressed, while thinking about what Dawn told him about Xander then the idea struck him.

“Buffy, Dawn I have a job for you”

Both girls stopped what they were dressing and turned to him.

“This evening Dawn phone Xander, tell him Buffy has got very drunk and passed out. You don’t want to leave her, but you have plans and ask if he can spend the night to keep an eye on her, Buffy pretend to be passed out and stay that way all night. Dawn you can come back here. Do you understand?”

Both girls nodded.

“Take this” he passed Buffy the camera. “Make sure its hidden and set on you. Ok fuck off.”

THAT NIGHT….

Xander knocked on the door then walked in Buffy was fast asleep on the sofa and Dawn was sat in the Armchair.

“Hey Dawn” he greeted

She smiled “Hey, thanks for this I really don’t want to leave her, I don’t know how much she drank but she is really out of it, look”

Dawn crouched next to her sister and shook her really hard. Buffy didn’t react, Xander looked at Buffy then back at Dawn.

“You go have fun. I will look after her”

“Thanks” Dawn hugged him and left.

As Dawn left Xander thought how great it would be if she was passed out as well “threesome” he muttered.

He approached the sofa and crouched in front of Buffy staring at her he smiled

“Well one of us is gonna have a great night”

Reaching out he pulled off her cover and began to slowly undress her once she was naked, he got up and locked the door then stood over the naked Buffy as he undressed.

MEANWHILE….

Dawn entered her masters home to find Giles was sat naked watching the monitor on it was Xander standing over a naked Buffy. He didn’t look up just simply uttered one word.

“Strip”

Obediently Dawn undressed then laid on the sofa waiting for her next command.

Giles looked over “What are you doing? Come here and suck my dick”

She approached him then dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth.

Back at the house Xander was sucking on Buffy’s left breast as he slid his finders inside her and masturbated with his other hand.

Then standing up he climbed on top of her straddling her chest and rubbed the tip of his cock against her lips.

Then placing his thumb on her chin he applied enough pressure to open her mouth and slid his cock in he felt Buffy suckling on the tip of his cock

“Oh god Buff, you don’t know how much fun you are when your asleep.”

He didn’t know what it was about fucking unconscious girls he loved so much but he did. He had ever since the night he had been left to guard an unconscious Faith.

“As he thought about all the fun he’d had with Buffy, Joyce, sweet little Dawnie, Willow and all the other sluts, he felt himself getting close then he was snapped out of it by the front door opening, quickly he pulled Buffy’s cover up and ran into the kitchen as he heard Willow’s voice.

“Hello, anyone here”

As Willow entered the living room, she saw Buffy asleep on the sofa, she didn’t notice Xander peeking around the corner.

She approached Buffy and shook her. “Buffy”

Buffy just groaned; Willow shook her even harder. Still nothing. She noticed her bare shoulder and curious pulled her covers back exposing her breasts.

Getting up Willow entered the hallway and stood at the bottom of the stairs.

“HELLO” she shouted. “Hmm no one’s home”

She looked over at the sleeping Buffy and smiled “almost nobody”

She locked the front door and approached her best friend, then taking out her phone she called Tara.

“Hi sweety” she said. “I’m gonna be a while, there’s some stuff I need to do with Buffy”

As she spoke, she ran her hand down Buffy’s chest, then took hold of the blanket and pulled it off, exposing her naked body.

“Ok babes, speak soon.” She hung up and looked down at Buffy’s naked body, “Wow”

She peeled off her own dress and panties, then kneeling began masturbating herself over the sight before her

Xander stood transfixed at the sight before him as Willow began sucking Buffy’s tits.

Back at Giles’s house Dawn was still sucking on her master’s cock as he watched Willow on the monitor.

Willow moved her mouth off her breasts and began leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach to her shaven pussy. Getting in a 69 position Willow took in Buffy’s scent before running her tongue over the slit.

“having fun” Willow shot up at the sound of Xander’s voice spinning round she was shocked to see him stood naked and smiling.

“I was just….” She trailed off

“I know what you were just” he mocked “and before you showed up, I was just”

He approached her and stroked her face “Will, remember when we used to share our toy’s”

She looked up at him then over at Buffy, “We have both wanted her for so long” she replied

Reaching out she ran her hand over his dick “and I’ve wanted this for so long”

He smiled “I thought you were gay,”

“No” she corrected him “I’m Bi”

They both stood looking down at Buffy then Willow opened her mouth. Smiling Xander slid his cock back into The Slayers mouth. Willow stood behind him pumping his cock for him.

“God Will, that feels awesome, but I want you to lick Buffy”

Willow smiled “gladly”

She positioned herself between Buffy’s legs and burying her face in Buffy’s sweet spot began fucking her with her tongue.

As Xander watched the scene before him he continued fucking Buffy’s mouth and he remembered the first time he fucked a sleeping Willow. She was so tight, she spent all those years crushing on him and she never knew he was fucking her.

He pulled out of Buffy’s mouth and came over her tits

Willow looked up her faces covered in Buffy’s juices and smiled.

“Xander you made a mess; don’t worry I’ll clean it”

She crawled up Buffy’s body and began licking and sucking Xander's cum off her tits. She looked at Xander who was already hard again. Cum dribbling down her chin she licked her lips.

“Yummy, now get down here and fuck this slut”

Xander positioned himself between Buffy’s legs and penetrated her, she still didn’t stir as he began thrusting. Willow sat on the back of the sofa and began fingering herself until Xander replaced her fingers with his tongue. Buffy started groaning in her sleep. Willow screamed with pleasure as her juices flooded Xander's mouth and Xander felt himself getting close.

“I’m gonna cum” he groaned

Willow shook her head and pushed him away from Buffy then dropping too her knees she took Xander in her mouth sucking and licking until with a grunt he exploded in her mouth.

Willow loved his flavour mixed with Buffy’s.

Exhausted Xander and Willow collapsed to the ground and held each other.

“That was great” Xander exclaimed

Willow smiled up at him “So, I’m more fun awake then?”

“Wwhat” Xander stammered

“I know you like sleeping babes, and I know you like to fuck me when I’m asleep. I even know you drugged and fucked my mum”

“Whwhy didn’t you say something?”

She shrugged “I liked it, wanna do Tara?”

Xander smiled “Your awesome Will”

She snuggled to him “I know”

As Giles came over Dawn for a third time he looked at Xander and Willow redressing Buffy on the screen “well I guess, the shows over.”


End file.
